Friends With Benefits
by LibbyLumos
Summary: Hermione can't handle her alcohol and the discovery of Ron's cheating has not gone down well for her... Luckily, her two newest friends Theo and Blaise are there to help... Prequel to 'Drunken Desires' but this one can be read first. COMPLETE! ONESHOT!


**So I've finally gotten round to writing this :D**

**This story is a prequel to 'Drunken Desires' which is a Dramione fic. If you don't understand some of the things on here, go and read that one after :D [You can read this one first...]**

**I typed this whole thing up on my phone last night so there might be a few autocorrects... If there are, just send me a message or review and let me know so I can sort it out :D {{Hearts}}**

**So get out Louie The Lemon and hold on tight ;D**

**~.~**

**FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS**

**~.~**

Hermione stormed angrily into the new Heads Common Room, pulling the blood red ribbon from her hair and throwing it angrily to the floor, squashing it into the floor with the heel of her shoe. She stormed quickly to the mini kitchen and pulled out three of the bottles of firewhiskey Harry had sent her and slumped down on the little armchair. She was dressed in her school uniform with a shorter skirt, tighter shirt and fishnet tighter. It was a foolish attempt to spice up her love life with Ron. Her hope had been dashed as soon as she'd seen him.

She sent a glare over to the two boys that sat on the sofa across from her and threw one bottle at each of them. They all uncorked their bottles and took in a gigantic gulp at the same time.

"I didn't expect to see you two here so soon," she whispered, glaring into the nose of the bottle.

"We thought we'd see how your little 'date' with Weasel went," Blaise started.

"But obviously not well..." Theo added, watching her unfasten the buckles on her heels.

"He was a little too... Preoccupied with Lavender when I arrived." She growled, taking another swig.

The two boys hissed angrily at the statement.

"Brown, Class A Slut." Blaise frowned.

"Skanky little hoe." Theo agreed.

Hermione laughed half heartedly at her two newest friends.

They'd only recently gotten to know each other. They met in a Muggle park in London during the summer and realised that the other wasn't as bad as they'd believed, or in the boys cases, as they'd been raised to believe.

Hermione was proud to say she was friends with the two snakes; they were like Harry, but they were more cunning, obviously. They plotted against anyone who upset her, and right at this moment, she could see them doing it right that moment.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" Theo asked. She nodded.

"Sure?"

"Just frustrated." She groaned, swallowing a mouthful of the whiskey and choking as it burnt its way down her throat, "I was all ready to get fucking laid tonight." The alcohol was starting to hit her which made the two grin. She couldn't handle her alcohol, that was something to take into account.

"Well," Blaise smirked, "We're here..."

Hermione looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, Friends With Benefits?" Theo smirked in agreement to Blaise's statement and nodded.

Hermione seemed to speculate their comment and slowly pulled herself to her feet. She stood in front of the two and put her hands on her hips. She tilted her head slightly and frowned, pulling her wand from where she had placed it between her breasts earlier after cursing Ron's arse to sprout a pigs tail. She lifted it into the air and murmured a few incantations the boys didn't recognise.

Muggle streamers erupted from the tip and fastened themselves to every part of the wall they could find. Music erupted from some unknown place and Hermione held out both her hands to the boys, smirking as she watched their dress trousers and button up shirts turn into their school uniform and her tie turn the Slytherin green and silver, eliciting a moan from the boys, who both stood and pulled her in between them.

Hermione laughed slightly and shimmied herself out from between them, grasping her bottle and taking another mouthful. She started grinding her hips to the music, her arse against Blaise's crotch and her left hand palming against Theo's already growing erection.

"Put the bottle down, 'Mione." He groaned, lifting a hand to pull her lips to his, but she kept her grip on it. Blaise, also moving to the music, snaked a hand round her cost and caught one breast in his palm, sucking on the skin of her neck.

"Fuck," Hermione hissed. She pulled away from Theo's kiss, swallowed the last few drops from the bottle, lobbed it onto the sofa and wrapped her now free hand around Blaise's neck, throwing her head back and moaning as Theo slid a hand up the inside of her thigh, fingers brushing against her warmth.

Both of the Slytherins laughed lightly as she bucked her hips into Theo and pulled Blaise'a lips to her own. He could taste the Firewhiskey on her tongue and groaned in delight as the hand that had previously stroked Theo moved to him.

Her fingers expertly tore at the buttons, unfastening the top five and kissing her way down each boy's chests, leaving behind pink lipstick smears.  
Theo pulled her up to face him and ripped her by the shoulders and spun her around to face Blaise instead.

"Sit." He told the other man, who obeyed and took back his seat on the sofa.

"Hermione," he whispered softly in her ear. She moaned and licked her lips lightly, "I want you to ride him." She groaned and raised a hand to her breast, kneading it hard. His hand trailed up to her arse and he slapped her left cheek, tongue flicking out to lick the lobe of her ear, "Fuck him hard."

Hermione leant forward until she was completely bent at the waist, arse against Theo, who ground his erect cock against her clit and slowly unzipped Blaise's trousers. She moaned at the bulge in his boxers and ran her lips over the material. Blaise let put a deep groan as the nipped lightly at his covered member.

Theo lightly tugged on the tights, pulling them from her legs as Hermione tugged Blaise's dick from his boxers.

She leant forwards and licked the tip, swiping up the pre-cum and swirling her tongue around the head. He grabbed onto her hips and pulled her close to him, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Theo lifted her hips slightly and pushed her knickers slightly to the side and lowering her onto Blaise. All three of them emitted a groan and Hermione's hand found Theo's hardened cock and stroked rhythmically. Blaise sat forwards and took Hermione's breast into his mouth, sucking on the nipple.

"Hermione-" Theo gasped. He stilled her hand and she glanced up into his eyes. Knowingly, she smirked and stilled from her rocking on Blaise's lap, spinning 180' to face Theo, never once removing Blaise's cock from inside her. She leant back against him and opened her neck for him to suck lightly on, rolling her hips against his, their breathless moans filling the room.

Theo fisted his member in his right hand and Hermione leant forwards again, taking him completely into her mouth. She wrapped her delicate hand around the base and sucked his head into the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Hermione..." Theo moaned, "That's it, baby. Suck it."

Hermione looked up at him through her lashes, smirking as she ran her tongue up his shaft. Blaise thrust steadily into her, his breaths getting shorter and faster. Hermione was moaning with every thrust and every touch. Her tongue traced the veins of Theo's dick and Blaise's hands slipped around her waist, one to knead her breast, the other to rub against her swollen clit.

Theo fisted his hands deep into her curls, meeting each of Blasie's thrusts into her with his own.

"Does that feel good 'Mione?" Blaise hissed, flicking a nipple and nipping her throat, "Do you like this? Me fucking your tight pussy whilst Theo fucks your dirty mouth."

Hermione let out a strangled whimper as she neared her release.

"Fuck 'Mione. Your pussy is so fucking tight."

"Mmm..." She whimpered again, coiling one hand in his locks and the other around Theo's thigh, holding him close.

"I'm gonna cum-fuck-" Theo hissed as his release hit. Hermione sucked once more from base to tip as Theo released himself into her throat. She obediently swallowed every drop her spilt, licking a small trail up to his bellybutton too. She smirked up at his and he took deep breaths, staring down at the minx.

Hermione met each of Blaise's thrusts with her own and Theo pushed them both back so she was leaning against Blaise's chest. He lifted her legs and knelt in front of them. He took in the sight of his best friend and his newest friend joined and leant forwards, sucking Hermione's clit into his mouth, tilting his head so as to bot interrupt in their movements. He lifted one hand to cup Blaise's balls, the way he knew Blaise liked it from their experimentations through sixth year, and swiped his tongue across her clit, nibbling at regular intervals.

Blaise was fighting to hold back so much that it almost hurt, as was Hermione.

"Come for me," Theo whispered to the two of them, "Now."

And they did.

Blaise released himself into her and Hermione practically exploded, falling limply into his arms as the sensations overcame her.

Her eyes widened as she took in deep breaths, "That. Was. Fucking. Spectacular." She groaned. The boys both smirked and kissed her neck lightly, nipping every so often, "Thank you."

"We all needed it," Theo concluded.

"And if we're honest, it's one of the only chances we're ever going to get." Blaise sighed.

Hermione and Theo both turned to look at him, confusion spread across their faces, "Draco will be back tomorrow." He looked pointedly at Hermione. She flushed red and looked towards the room that was saved for him.

"Maybe one day we can foursome." Theo and Blaise laughed, but Hermione was hopeful.

**All done! **

**If you want more, go on over and read 'Drunken Desires' which is a follow-up [Well... this one is the prequel...]**

**This is the first time I've even tried to write a threesome, and I know it isn't as... well... detailed or whatever as it should be, but I don't have the experience to write from xD this is all extreme research in the 'M' Section of the Harry Potter FanFictions XD**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think...**

**Maybe one day I could write another... Maybe the Foursome Theo... 'jokingly'... suggested? ;D Lemme know XD**

**REVIEW!**

**Auralee xx **


End file.
